duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Duchess Episode 137: Beach Blanket Bungle Sneak Peek
A sneak peak to Duchess Productions' upcoming episode of Season 4 of Sailor Duchess. Transcript: * (Beach Scene) * (Kids Playing on the Beach) * Stella: Wow! You gotta see these guys. They're truly fine. * (Duchess Grabs the Binoculars from Stella): Lemme see. Oh, you're right. But they're still not in Thomas' league. * (Judy Grabs the Binoculars from Duchess): Where? Which way? Oh, I see them now! * (Olivia Grabs the Binoculars from Judy): Where? Lemme feast my eyes on them! * Judy Hopps (off-screen): He looks like my ex-boyfriend. * Kimba: They come to this great beach, and all they do is ogle boys. * Kitty: And do quite what they want. * (Olivia Looks at the Beach Through the Binoculars Until...) * (Someone Pops in Front of Olivia) * (Olivia Screams) * Astro: Hey, there, girls. Do lovely ladies come here often? * Courage: Hey, haven't I seen you someplace before? * (Dollar Laughs): Yeah. * (Duchess, Olivia, Judy, and Stella Look Puzzled) * Olivia Flaversham: They're hitting on us. * Stella: You know it. * (Duchess and Judy Nod) * Duchess: It's true. Banjo, give us a hand here. * Banjo: Right. Hey, dudes, these ladies are spoken for. * Astro: And who are you? * Courage: Come on. Let's just get outta here. * Dollar: Yeah. * (They Walk Away) * (Banjo Spits): Ouch. I'm getting really tired of this stupid old charade, Duchess. * Duchess: I'm sorry, Banjo, but Thomas' not here, and we need some kind of bodyguard to fend off unwanted. You'll just have to continue protecting us fine bait from riffraff. * Banjo: I thought I just had to protect you. * Perdita: Well, protecting Duchess is a tough job, Banjo. * (Banjo Stares at Perdita) * Perdita: Don't worry yourself about us. Why don't you go and swim for a while? It's so refreshing. * Banjo: Uhh-- * Marie (off-screen): Come on, Banjo. * Banjo: Uh, no. I'll go by myself. * Perdita and Marie: Huh? * Duchess: What was that? * Stella: Perdita's always so nice to him. I think he has a crush on her. * Olivia Flaversham: So Banjo's going for an older woman. * Judy Hopps: That explains the blushing. * Duchess: Huh? What are you guys talking about? He's a kid. * Marie: As if that would matter. * Duchess: Huh? Clips/Years/Companies: * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Leo the Lion (@1966-1967 Mushi Production) * Over the Hedge (@2006 DreamWorks) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Kimba the White Lion (@1965 Mushi Production) * Jetsons: The Movie (@1990 Universal) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Demon and the Mattress, & The Hunchback of Nowhere; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Richie Rich (@1980-1984 Hanna Barbera) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (@1979 Don Bluth) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (@2003 Disney) Note: * This episode may come out possibly in 2020. Category:Sneak Peek Category:Duchess Productions